Electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet computers, may perform various functions such as a wireless communication function, a media output function, and an image capturing function. The electronic devices may output a variety of content items, such as images, text, and icons which are generated in a process of performing the functions, on their screens.
If a color of a content item, such as an icon and text displayed on a screen, is similar to a color of a background image, an electronic device according to the related art may have inconvenience in which a user may not be able to view the output content item easily. To solve this convenience, there are a method of securing visibility by adding a border to an icon, text, and the like or shading the periphery of text, a method of securing visibility by setting a different color for each content item, and a method of securing visibility by adding a separate layer between a background screen layer and a layer which displays content.
In these conventional methods, since the different color is assigned per content, computation loads may be increased. Alternatively, overhead may occur due to adding the layer. For this reason, the performance of electronic devices is reduced, and visibility of an output result is not improved.